La esquina poética
by Ariz
Summary: Poesía, sólo poesía basada en lo que yo creo que algunos personajes potterianos podrían sentir y expresar en verso... Poema número 2 arriba, lean PLEASE y sobretodo dejen reviews
1. Odio

**¿Qué onda? aquí ando de regreso shop, con un intento de poem fic que la verdad, sin importar mucho como esté, me gustó bastante el escribirlo… lean y los veo abajo**

**ODIO.**

Odio el atardecer

con sus rosas y rojos,

sus tímidas curvas

sus cálidos modos

Odio esa hora

porque me recuerda algo

tus finos labios

diciendo: la amo

Odio a la mar

oa ese gran lago

la vista alzar

verte ahí reflejado

Odio las horas

que no paso a tu lado,

las dulces historias

que has olvidado

Odio el amor

que me has negado

el dulce candor

que ella ha tomado

Incluso odio el color

de los verdes prados,

son un recuerdo, un dolor

de tus ojos claros

El odio me corroe

me quema en llanto

¿soportaré tu amistad?

no hay descanso

Duele el corazón,

la duda, el contestar

nada será igual,

sé que cambiará

Todo es diferente

nada como solía pensar

eres más que un amigo

pero nunca lo sabrás.

Tal vez me aleje

no vuelva a verte,

tal vez odie tanto

su sonrisa a tu lado

Tal vez sea hoy

oun día inesperado

cuando yo por fin tiemble

ypara siempre te deje

¿Acaso lo notarás?

ella estará allí por siempre

¿mi presencia añorarás?

o sólo seré lo no presente

Odio este pesar

ytu sonrisa de amistad

las eternas ganas de llorar

ytu abrazo de hermandad

Y ahora, conociéndome… ¿Quién piensan que es la que habla así de Harry?... creo que es obvio pero bueno, algo así pensé cuando leía el libro de Half Blood Prince hace un buen y hasta ahora pude mas o menos plasmarlo… soy cursi, ni modo, espero les agrade.

Es un intento que tenía que hacer, de hecho salió otro "poema" a partir de este y hasta parece una continuación así que, dependiendo de la existencia de reviews, la subiré o me deprimiré… ja, piensen en mi pobre corazón de pollo y como se rompería si ignoran esto jejeje

ATT:

ARI-ZETA

**Posdata única: Esto va dedicado a aquells que se lleguen a sentir de esta manera... esto viene del corazón**


	2. En mi regazo

**Oh lala Ariz sigue siendo cursi jejejeje pero aquí ando de nuevo... espero este esté mejor que el otro ji al menos, repito, me agradó bastante el sacar de mi cabecita loca todo lo que llego a pensar... lean mis queridos lectores... eso sonó medio mmm redundante, pero bueno... sólo lean**

**EN MI REGAZO.**

_Ella no está aquí_

_Te ha cambiado_

_Unos ojos grises_

_La han conquistado_

_Tu opuesto la llamó,_

_Eventualmente huyó_

_Y ahora me preguntas_

_¿Alguna vez me amó?_

_¿Qué puedo saber?_

_Yo quien se sonríe,_

_Yo quien agradezco,_

_Que calmo tu sufrimiento._

_Yo que en secreto_

_Odié ese lazo_

_Tu rostro y su rostro_

_Siempre encontrados_

_Yo quien sin quererlo_

_Omití mis sentimientos_

_Con sólo el deseo_

_De verte sonriendo_

_Ahora no importa_

_Acaricio tu cabello_

_No pienso lo que otrora_

_Busco sólo tu consuelo_

_Quiero que tú veas_

_A través de mis cantos_

_Que no soy sólo una amiga_

_Que como un cielo son tus brazos_

_Deseo que no sufras_

_Que no la llores tanto_

_Que seas capaz de verme_

_Y no la recuerdes con llanto_

_Quiero que volvamos_

_A tener juntas las manos_

_Que no temas más,_

_Que regreses a mi lado_

_Pienso en ser tuya_

_Y poseer tus labios_

_Sumergirme en tu mente_

_Y encontrar ahí descanso_

_De una forma diferente_

_Pero con el cariño de antaño_

_Que me quieras como siempre_

_Sabiendo que te amo_

_Esto es lo que deseo,_

_Lo que siempre anhelo,_

_Aunque más que eso_

_Quiero tu sonrisa de regreso_

_Que no derrames ni una lágrima,_

_Que no te quedes por siempre en mi regazo_

_Que aunque te arrincones en mi pecho_

_No dejes de ver al cielo._

Ohhh Wi wi, de nuevo Herm hablando pero ahora no es en base a HBP sino en base a lo que es correcto... o a lo que muchos por aquí nos lo parece; contesto reviews y soy feliz je

**Anita Star:** Mujercilla! que felicidad me da volver a leerte jejeje no os preocupéis, me encantó que te gustara esta loca faceta pseudo poetis de la loca de Ariz... y lo de dependiendo de la existencia de reviews... con uno sólo me doy por bien servida, una sóla personita es valiosa y esperaba verte aquí así que... ni creas que se librarán de mi en esta página ¡NO! jejeje no te mates amiga porfa, te extrañaría, de veras de veritas... besos y abrazos

**KmZilita-H:** Gratzie por el review... tarde pero aquí está, la escuela me exprime pero no me podía quedar sin subir esto... :-) espero lo leas y te agrade

**Taberu:** Konbanwa! Oh muchas gracias... ya t dejé un review en tu historia... amo los revies! y bueno, ando con mis prisas de siempre, gracias por decir que escribo poesía muy bien, de hecho con que se le pueda llamar poesía me doy por bien servida jejeje no leemos luego Sayonara Taberu san

_ATT:_

**_Ari-zeta_**

A ver si sigo con esto... todo dependerá de mi herido corazón de pollo... o sólo de si se me ocurre algo y no he muerto jejeje, coman frutas y verduras y lean poesía... y coman galletas de luna...


End file.
